disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Midge the Miller
Midge the Miller is a character from Disney 1952 movie, The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men. Role in the film Two years have passed since King Richard left for the Crusade while his greedy younger brother, Prince John and his new Sheriff of Nottingham have raised taxes and collected money from the poor in his brother's absence and as long as his mother, Queen Eleanor and the Archbishop of Canterbury remain oblivious to the plot. King Richard's Crusade has ended in failure, and the King finds himself imprisoned in Austria to be held for a ransom of 100,000 marks. Midge the Miller is first seen in his village at Nottingham, listening to a minstrel named Allan-a-Dale singing about Robin Hood but finds himself unable to pay the bard for the song since he appears broke. When a peasant asks Allan-a-Dale if he can help them fill a bowl with money, he tells them that they'd have to reach Clipston if they want to hear it but to get there, they have to pass through Sherwood Forest. Allan-a-Dale proceeds to go to Sherwood Forest accompanied by his dog and Maid Marian, Robin Hood's childhood playmate, love interest, and Queen Eleanor's responsibility disguised as a page boy to leave the castle against the Queen's wishes to find Robin Hood to prove the Queen and the Archbishop of Canterbury of his and that of his men's loyalty since her son, Prince John has tried to convince them otherwise. Knowing they're on their way to Sherwood, Midge decides to follow and join them on their journey. Then, he finally manages to pay Allan-a-Dale with his last penny to hear him sing one of his songs about Robin Hood, hoping Robin and his men will hear it and let them know that the trio are on his side; despite the peasants' warnings about Robin Hood and his men known as Merrie Men. As Allan-a-Dale sings while his dog and friends follow him, they are confronted by Robin, Little John, and Will Scarlet, who appall Marian by insisting that Midge, who is notorious for hoarding gold, pay a toll. When they try to search for gold in his flour sack, Midge decides to do it for them instead only to blind them with flour and then attack Will Scarlet with his staff until both Robin and Will stop him by blinding him with his own flour sack. During the confrontation, they find out that the page boy is a woman, none other than Maid Marian. Then, Robin and Little John cheerfully abduct Marian and Midge while Allan-a-Dale and his dog join along with them as they follow Will Scarlet back to their hideout, where Robin quickly convinces Marian of the integrity of their behavior. Knowing of the Prince and the Sheriff's lies and treachery, Robin and his men including Midge, who had some coins hidden in his flour sack, generously and honorably donate as much money as they can to pay the ransom and ensure the King's safe return. The next day, during the donation at Nottingham Square, Maid Marian presents everyone with Robin Hood and his men's donations; much to Prince John and the Sheriff's chagrin and the Queen and the Archbishop's joy. When the Sheriff tries to object on behalf of the Prince, Robin and his men (including Midge the Miller disguised as peasants) make him pay 1,000 marks; an act which provokes the crowd to ask for as well from him. To avoid embarrassment and suspicion, Prince John has the Sheriff donate as well (1,187 marks) while Robin, his men, and Midge (disguised as a treasurer) inconspicuously empty out the rest of the treasury (more than 10,000 marks) into one big chest and present it forth to the donation in front of everyone too, thus, the deliverance of their King is assured; much to the Prince and the Sheriff's shock. After Robin and his men mockingly thank and congratulate the Sheriff for his contribution, they throw him in the river when the Sheriff sees through their disguises and escape. A few days later, after foiling Prince John's plans involving the King's ransom money and vanquishing the Sheriff for good, at Robin's lair, Robin Hood is wounded and sick, thus, forced to reluctantly stay in bed in a cave and eat broth and barley at Friar Tuck and Maid Marian's insistence. Midge the Miller later joins Little John and the men in singing and dancing to Allan-a-Dale's song about Robin's recovery, King Richard's safe return, and Prince John's upcoming mocking fate. Then, a mysterious black rider appears. The rider says he seeks Robin Hood, thus, making Robin Hood suspect he could be one of Prince John's men and then forcing the rider to take off his hood. To avoid misunderstandings, the rider reveals himself to be in fact, King Richard, whose ransom has been paid and who has returned safely to England. Not wanting his apology for his rash behavior and indebted to his good deed and that of his men, King Richard knights and dubs Robin, the Earl of Locksley. When King Richard spots Maid Marian, wearing an outlaw's disguise, he tells her that her father awaits her at Huntingdon where the Queen vows to marry her to the Earl of Locksley. At first, Marian seems shocked since she remains oblivious to the fact that Robin Hood is in fact the Earl she is to marry until the King reveals him to her. Midge the Miller and the men watch Robin and Maid Marian share a kiss as they prepare to be married. Gallery Allanadalesings (7).png|Midge begged by Allan-a-Dale to pay him for his song about Robin Hood millerbrave.png|"It would be shame on England if a minstrel's lute be stouter than a miller's staff." Allanadalesings (10).png|Midge paying Allan-a-Dale to hear him sing a song about Robin Hood again Allanadalesings (11).png|Midge, Allan-a-Dale, and Maid Marian confronted by Robin, Little John, and Will Scarlet as Allan-a-Dale sings midgemoney.png|Midge forced to pay because of his reputation as a miser midgeblind.png|Midge blinding the trio Johnmidgeback.png|Midge taken back to Robin's lair by Little John midgecontribution.png|Midge contributing to King Richard's ransom Allanadaledisguise.png|Midge the Miller disguising himself as one of the Sheriff of Nottingham's treasurers Allanadalesings (14).png|Midge the Miller singing with Allan-a-Dale and the Merrie Men everyonelaughing.png|Miller and the men laughing when they learn that Robin Hood and Maid Marian are to be married Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men characters Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Males